


Again

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: They promised to take being human again slowly, though Cogsworth struggles.





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Beauty and the Beast' nor am I profiting off this.

Lumiere does another walk through. The clocks tick near midnight, but their bed is still empty. 

Cogsworth huffs, but leaves his book open. 

"I am nearly finished with the book and then I will come to bed. Is that so difficult to understand?" He demands. 

The promise happened an hour ago. Before that he promises to come to dinner soon. Before that he promises to take a break to stretch. 

"Are your legs sore?" Lumiere keeps his tone gentle, "Do you remember how it feels to have real legs? Come, we agreed to take being human again slowly." 

"I'm coming."


End file.
